Life as we know it
by RossiGraphix
Summary: What happens when Emmett finds out about Bella's secret that she has kept hidden from him since they been together? Will Emmett acceptt Bella and her hobby or will he kick her to the curb because of the lie he has been living with her? Em/B


A/N: This a B/Em fan fic and I want everyone to review the intro chapter and if I get at least ten reviews then I will start working on the first chapter.

My life with my wife was nothing out of a story book in fact me and my wife hated each other my first few months of college because she thought I was a spoiled rich kid and I thought she was stuck up bitch. I mean sure I had money once I turned eighteen from a dead beat father. My mother told me that he thought I was the biggest mistake of his life and that he was willing to give my mother twenty thousand dollars if she had an abortion but that was twenty two years ago. Then when I was eighteen I received a certified letter in the mail from his lawyer to meet him at the local court house in Florida on a specific time and date to discuss my father's will. At first, I thought this was a joke but when I called his main offices to confirm that I had received the letter it turned out it wasn't a mistake and that my father actually left his money, his company, and his home to me. In which I sold about forty nine percent of the company to outside investors and board members to the hotel giant. So I was still majority stockholder and was still CEO of the hotel chain. I had enough money to go to the college I wanted and I still had money to use when I needed it.

Bella's life was completely different than mine. She raised by the sheriff of the Miami-Dade County. Her father was the metropolitan sheriff and the director of public safety. Bella's father loved her deeply. Her mother died when she was only three and her sister was two. Bella doesn't like to talk about it much but she finds being with her sister comforting around holiday's and the anniversary of her mother's death. Bella worked through middle school, high school, and even college paying for her education and wouldn't let her father pay a dime for her to attend Full Sail where she got her Master of Science in Entertainment Business on campus. Where I went to Full Sail to get my Bachelor of Science in Digital Arts & Design on campus and my Master of Fine Arts in Media Design online.

We crossed paths at a live battle of the bands type thing at one of the live venues when I accidentally (well it was accidental at the time) bumped into her and knocked her computer out of her hand and cracked the screen. I offered to pay for it but she looked at me like I just ran over her dog and said, **"No, thank you. I dont need your charity or anything."**

Then she preceded to walk away made her pissed and I watched that sexy ass walk away from me knowing that one day that she would be mine. Then, little then eight months later we were thrown together in a marketing campaign for a battle of the bands that would be broadcasted on the school's website. We were paired with a pop group called Kiss of Death. Bella had full scale marketing campaign for the band and then only tweaked it somewhat to match their style. Bella organized how the posters would be displayed, what they would be printed on, and such. Before even a two weeks passed we had most of work done. Me and Bella went back to my apartment near campus, had a few drinks, and talked about how well the campaign was going and that it looked like we where going to win when Bella remembered that night from our first month on campus.

At first she was pissed off that she was working with someone who she utterly hated because of the fact I was handed everything on a silver platter and she had to work for everything she had, but Bella kept bringing up how I was transfixed on her looks that night, one of her friends told her that. I mean she had a beautiful heart-shape face that complimented her chocolate eyes. Her body was beautiful as well. She was a c cup, which I could only guess until we had sex that night, and she had a sleek but slender figure that stood at five feet eleven inches. Where I was six feet five inches, muscular with dimples and slightly curly dark brown hair. I looked like an over grown child where as Bella embodied a real woman. After we had casual sex that night it wasn't long before we started to date and that made half the campus jealous because most of the girls wanted me and most of the guys wanted her. I finally felt like I was couple in high school that everyone wanted to be. I mean in high school I started on varsity football and baseball squad by halfway through my freshman year but I really didn't care for any of the girls because they didn't interested me like Bella did. Bella was the same way she didn't notice any of the guys and the guys really didn't notice her until she was a junior because she said that is when she blossomed into a woman.

Soon after our time in college was over me and Bella graduated top of our class and I started up my own in depended company where I use multiple media techniques for advertisements. Bella, however started working as a up and coming manager for models and small time actors. After about another six months of dating I asked Bella to marry me on Thanksgiving night in front of her dad, who I had asked his permission earlier that day during football. She was so shock and never thought it was going to happen and that's were I will begin my story.

REVIEW!


End file.
